<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paradis Perdu by shukimo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716679">Paradis Perdu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/shukimo'>shukimo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Univers du hockey 🏒 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I-Dolls (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Depression, Descent into Madness, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overdosing, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/shukimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan Wright n'aurait jamais dû naître. Il n'aurait jamais dû grandir non plus et devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Mais les démons que l'on traîne avec soi deviennent très vite des compagnons d'infortune confortables, et s'arracher à eux relève de l'impossible, même lorsque l'on touche ses rêves du bout des doigts.</p><p>[Textes en lien avec Evan, qui concerneront ensuite également Adam]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Univers du hockey 🏒 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763728</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paradis Perdu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan jette un œil au compteur kilométrique de son vieux pick-up qu'il arrête sur le parking d'un motel décrépi de Thunder Bay. Depuis son départ de Regina, il a parcouru près de 1300 km, accompagné par les notes d'un disque d'AC/DC. Il s'est accordé quelques pauses, a pris un café à Winnipeg, a déjeuné dans un arrêt pour routiers le long de la route transcanadienne.</p><p>Le jeune homme – qui sort à peine de l'adolescence – est parti à 6 heures du matin, dans la nuit et dans le froid, et avec les 13 heures de route qu'il a dans les jambes, il ne pourra pas aller plus loin. Il se traîne jusqu'à la réception du motel, son sac de voyage sur l'épaule, et frappe du plat de la main sur le comptoir pour attirer l'attention de la femme qui patiente derrière, le nez rivé sur un magazine.<br/>
— John Wellington.</p><p>C'est le nom qu'il donne toujours lorsqu'il doit laisser une trace quelque part. Pas qu'il ait, en soi, un nom qui lui appartienne vraiment de toute façon. Evan est le prénom que le gouvernement lui a attribué. Un prénom qui ne porte rien d'autre que les quelques lettres qui le composent. Un prénom de simple marquage pour ne pas lui attribuer le stigmate d'un être inconnu ; Evan ne pouvait pas rester sans identité. Il devait être, qu'il le veuille ou non.</p><p>Son nom de famille, lui aussi, ne sert qu'à le distinguer des autres, mais il n'y a rien derrière ce mot de Wright, juste une coquille vide. Alors, qu'il soit John Wellington, Evan Wright, ou Robert Talcott, cela ne change strictement rien à ses yeux ni à ceux du monde.</p><p>Evan récupère sa clé et rentre enfin dans la petite chambre, dont l'odeur lui fait froncer le nom. Malheureusement, il n'a pas les moyens de se payer un hôtel plus confortable. Il vit de toute façon avec trois colocataires dans un petit appartement deux pièces, où il partage le salon avec l'autre attaquant de l'équipe junior de Regina. Louis ronfle comme un moteur de camion, prend une douche tous les deux jours, et jamais le jour d'un entraînement ou d'un match, laisse traîner ses vêtements sales un peu partout. Mais Evan a vu bien pire ; pire au point qu'il considère le manque d'hygiène de son coéquipier comme une amélioration.</p><p>Le jeune homme ouvre son sac sur son lit, prend son vieux téléphone à clapet et à carte prépayée. 20h17. Evan se frotte ensuite un œil du revers de la main et lâche l'appareil pour fouiller dans son sac à dos. Il a pris un sous-vêtement de rechange, un t-shirt, deux pulls et un pantalon. Il ne compte pas s'éterniser à Kingston, et porter deux jours de suite les mêmes vêtements ne lui pose que peu de souci. C'est presque une habitude qu'il a gardée de ses plus jeunes années, où avoir trop de possessions l'exposait surtout au risque de les perdre.<br/>
<br/>
Evan s'installe ensuite sur le lit, le dos contre l'oreiller un peu trop mou à son goût, et attrape la télécommande de la télévision avec de zapper pour s'arrêter sur une vieille série policière sans grand intérêt. Evan se laisse porter par ce bruit de fond et sort un petit carnet de la poche avant de son sac à dos. Il replie les jambes devant lui, ouvre le cahier et le plaque sur ses cuisses, puis pose la pointe d'un stylo contre le haut de la feuille vierge. Il note la date. 10 octobre. Demain, il reprendra le volant pour 17 heures de route, avec une nouvelle pause, sans doute, dans un petit motel de Saul-Sainte-Marie. En train, il aurait mis autant de temps et payé trois fois plus cher – quant à l'avion, Evan n'y a même pas pensé.. <br/>
<br/>
La mine du stylo finit par bouger sur le papier. Evan écrit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête ; son esprit, rarement apaisé, fourmille d'idées hétéroclites qu'il tente de faire taire en les matérialisant sous ses yeux. C'est un conseil que lui a donné son coach, inquiet de voir le jeune homme souvent sombrer dans son propre cerveau, dévoré par ses pensées et hanté par ses démons. Bien que réticent au départ, Evan s'est pris au jeu, et chaque soir, il écrit, même quelques mots ; cela lui fait du bien, et il sent un très léger changement dans son comportement avec les autres lorsqu'il est sur la glace, mais aussi en dehors. Il garde ses coéquipiers et ses colocataires hors de sa vie, mais il a un peu reculé la frontière entre lui et les autres pour les laisser s'approcher plus près.<br/>
<br/>
Le jeune homme referme son carnet après cinq minutes et le remet aussitôt à sa place, dans son sac, pour ne pas l'oublier le lendemain matin en partant. Evan tapote son menton de ses doigts nerveux et récupère son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message à sa mère. Tabitha n'a pas répondu à son SMS de la veille ; a-t-elle déjà oublié qu'il lui rend visite pour Thanksgiving ? Evan garde l'appareil entre ses mains durant dix minutes, mais son écran reste désespérément éteint, et il se frotte le visage en soupirant. Le jeune homme disparaît un moment dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se brosser les dents, les yeux plantés sur son reflet avec une concentration presque comique. Evan recrache le dentifrice, et le bout de sa langue passe sur sa canine droite, mal alignée, presque parallèle aux autres. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il sourit peu ; cette dent tordue qui éclipse toutes les autres par sa différence est plantée dans son sourire comme un affront.<br/>
<br/>
De retour dans la chambre, Evan s'allonge de tout son long sur le matelas, puis se tourne sur le côté. Toujours aucune réponse de sa mère, et Evan ignore si ce silence doit l'inquiéter ou non. Mais fatigué, le dos en compote et les jambes lourdes d'avoir trop passé de temps derrière le volant, Evan éteint la lampe de chevet, se glisse sous les draps et tente de grappiller quelques heures de sommeil.</p><p>🏒🏒</p><p>Le soleil d'octobre qui se lève sur l'Ontario a quelque chose d'apaisant et de poétique, même sur cette route transcanadienne qui finit par se ressembler d'un bout à l'autre du pays. Evan se sent plus léger, même si sa mère ne lui a pas répondu, même s'il n'a pas très bien dormi et qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de manger avant de partir. Seul dans sa voiture, avec pour compagnie sa musique et le porte-clé en forme de patin de hockey accroché à son rétroviseur, Evan oublierait presque où il va. <br/>
<br/>
Mais les kilomètres défilent, et à l'approche de Kingston, l'humeur du jeune homme s'assombrit, comme si la réalité, qu'il avait éclipsée au profit d'un fantasme réconfortant, s'invitait à nouveau dans sa vie. Cette année, ce sera la première fois qu'il « fête » l'Action de grâce avec sa mère, encore une inconnue pour lui, même s'il tente de créer un lien envers et contre tout. Evan veut croire que Tabitha l'a abandonné parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui, non pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il veut croire que ses problèmes avec la drogue, l'alcool, la pauvreté et la prostitution ont été suffisants pour expliquer le geste de sa mère. Il veut croire qu'ils pourront, à défaut de réparer ce qui s'est effondré dès le départ, construire le lien qui lui a manqué toute sa vie. Trimballé de foyer en foyer, d'orphelinat en orphelinat, Evan fait partie des laissés-pour-compte du système, rapidement devenus trop vieux pour pouvoir prétendre à autre chose que des séjours temporaires dans des familles d'accueil qui ne lui ont pas toujours fait de cadeau. Son salut n'est venu que par une éducatrice, qui, un jour, lui a mis une crosse de hockey entre les mains. Le talent du tout jeune garçon qu'il était encore à l'époque s'est alors révélé, et Evan a vu son existence basculer pour prendre une route bien différente de celle qu'on lui destinait à l'époque. Mais son passé a laissé des traces indélébiles sur lui, et les marques de ses échecs et de ses peines sont autant de cicatrices et de blessures invisibles à l'œil nu, mais qui pourtant restent à vif. <br/>
<br/>
À l'aube de ses seize ans, et pour tenter de mettre quelques traces de baume sur ses peines, Evan s'est mis en tête de chercher ses parents biologiques, avec l'espoir incertain de pouvoir enfin prétendre à cette famille dont il a tant rêvé. Lorsqu'il a retrouvé Tabitha, quelques mois plus tard, cette possibilité est devenue tangible ; sa mère, serveuse dans un petit <em>dinner</em> sans prétention, l'a accueillie à bras ouverts, et Evan s'est jeté à corps perdu dans cette relation dont les six premiers mois ont été à la hauteur de ses espérances les plus folles. Tabitha a maintenu le contact, prenant régulièrement de ses nouvelles au point d'une fois faire le déplacement pour le voir jouer. Mais ces instants bénis n'étaient qu'une bulle illusoire et une étoile filante dans l'espace-temps. Les démons de sa mère l'ont rattrapée. La méthamphétamine aussi. Tabitha a replongé, et a entraîné l'amour de son fils dans sa chute. Depuis, elle entre et sort régulièrement de cure de désintoxication, avec toujours les mêmes promesses et les mêmes échecs. Et Evan pardonne à chaque fois, lui envoie de l'argent sur le maigre salaire qu'il touche pour lui payer un toit et de quoi manger, parce qu'il ne veut pas abandonner sa mère alors qu'elle a besoin de lui. Il ne veut pas l'abandonner comme elle l'a laissé sur le comptoir d'un hôpital de Thompson, un matin d'août.<br/>
<br/>
Le cycle se répète à l'infini. Trois semaines plus tôt, sa mère a quitté à nouveau le centre de désintoxication. Elle a juré qu'elle changerait et a proposé à son fils de fêter Thanksgiving avec lui, en signe de bonne volonté. Evan, pour qui cette fête a toujours été synonyme de solitude, n'a pas hésité même face à un voyage de près de deux jours d'un bout à l'autre du Canada. Mais si le jeune homme a réussi à tenir le doute à distance durant la grande majorité du trajet, même face au silence de Tabitha, une crainte sourde se met à irradier son ventre lorsqu'il s'engage dans le quartier pauvre où vit sa mère. Les petites maisons en tôle et les camping-cars s'alignent le long de la rue aux trottoirs défoncés. Il touche au cœur de la pauvreté et des oubliés de la société. Ils se concentrent tous dans cette cour des miracles où on les a parqués et où l'indigence se nourrit de l'indigence pour ne donner naissance qu'à l'indigence, encore et encore.<br/>
<br/>
Evan gare son pick-up dans la toute petite cour de graviers sales devant la caravane où habite sa mère. Il récupère tous les objets qui se trouvent dans la voiture, même les plus insignifiants et s'assure qu'il n'a rien laissé traîner avant de sauter du véhicule. Il arrive avec le jour déclinant, et la fenêtre de la cuisine est allumée. Rassuré, le jeune homme remonte son sac sur son épaule et presse le pas vers la porte qu'il sait déverrouillée. C'est le silence qui l'accueille. En bruit de fond, un évier mal fermé, dont le mince filet d'eau vient heurter la porcelaine craquelée. Evan fait un pas de plus dans la caravane de sa mère et passe la porte de la cuisine. Son sac tombe de son épaule alors que le jeune homme se fige, les bras de long du corps et les yeux ouverts grands comme des soucoupes. Tabitha est allongée contre le sol en lino d'un vert sali par le temps. Son corps, pris de convulsion, est tendu parmi les déchets qui jonchent la caravane, où règne une odeur rance de nourriture pourrie, d'humidité et de moisissure. Evan se précipite vers sa mère, bute contre un tabouret près de la table et se retient de justesse au comptoir, mettant la main dans une assiette de purée couvertes de mouche.<br/>
— Maman !<br/>
Un mot qu'il a encore du mal à dire et qui pourtant, aujourd'hui, s'arrache à ses lèvres avec une facilité déconcertante. Il se laisse tomber près de Tabitha, et ses yeux accrochent la pipe en verre qui a roulé contre le pied du réfrigérateur. Alors, Evan comprend. La promesse de sa mère aura duré encore moins longtemps que les autres, et même sa venue n'aura pas suffi pour retenir l'addiction. Il est moins important que la meth, comme il l'a de toute façon été dès sa naissance. Dans ces moments, il connaît les réponses à toutes les questions qu'il se pose. Evan sait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû naître et qu'il est un accident, et face à cette pipe à crack, au corps comme possédé de sa mère, aux marques indélébiles que la drogue à laisser sur elle, il est plus que jamais remis à sa place. Les mains tremblantes, Evan fouille dans la poche de son jean à la recherche de son téléphone. À genoux près de Tabitha, dont les bras le heurtent parfois, Evan tape les trois chiffres du numéro d'urgence. Son pouce se pose ensuite sur le téléphone vert, sans appuyer. Les yeux du jeune homme repartent vers sa mère, à présent tournée sur le dos. Elle laisse échapper des gargouillements rauques, en même temps que de la salive épaisse et mousseuse coule sur ses joues ; Tabitha étouffe sous les yeux de son fils. Et pourtant, Evan ne bouge pas. Il la regarde, la gorge nouée, les yeux brouillés par les larmes, mais il la regarde, toujours sans broncher. Elle pourrait mourir devant lui. Et tous les espoirs déçus, toutes les attentes, toutes les éventualités qui ne viennent jamais, seraient avalés avec elle dans l'oubli. Il cesserait de croire qu'il peut avoir de l'importance. Il cesserait de vouloir trouver une place dans sa vie, il cesserait d'être un détail ou une commodité. Il cesserait d'être un outil de bonne conscience sans aucune utilité. Il pourrait être pleinement Evan Wright, ou John Wellington, ou Robert Talcott, sans que rien ne le raccroche à l'identité d'une autre personne.<br/>
<br/>
Tabitha lâche un grognement rauque et tente de tousser ; elle commence à mourir. Evan reste immobile. Jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Tabitha partent sur le côté et croise soudain ceux de son fils. La mère d'Evan a un sursaut, inconscient, ou peut-être pas, mais ce simple geste sort le jeune homme de sa tétanie. Il appuie enfin sur le petit bouton vert de son téléphone, et quelques secondes plus tard, la voix d'un opérateur de la ligne de secours résonne dans son oreille. D'un ton d'où dégouline le désespoir, Evan ânonne :</p><p>— Ma mère... elle fait une overdose... vite... s'il vous plaît...<br/>
Il a encore assez de présence d'esprit pour énoncer son adresse, puis il lâche son téléphone, qui chute près de la pipe à crack. Evan fait basculer sa mère sur le côté, pour l'empêcher d'avaler son vomi et de s'étouffer sur sa propre immondice, puis retombe sur les fesses, écrasant au passage une vieille boîte à pizza. Evan plaque ses mains contre son visage, oubliant la saleté, puis, enfin, cache ses sanglots, au milieu de la disgrâce.</p><p>À suivre...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>